SunnySide Down
by Apocrypha Blessing
Summary: Red AlertXWhoever I choose. Story will contain slash and sexual acts of various kinds. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**SunnySide Down  
**

**Warnings**: Will eventually contain sexual content of various nature. Readers beware.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Red Alert ventured out to the rec room to get himself a cube of energon since it had been a while since he had anything. Sitting at an empty table, he observed his fellow Autobots; Wheeljack was animatedly talking to Perceptor about some new invention he was coming up with. He stored that information in his processor to be ready for a future explosion.

Jazz was in the middle of the room dancing to music that Blaster played from his alt-mode, a little too loudly for his liking.

Red Alert cringed to himself when he noticed the yellow and red Lamborghinis in a darkened corner of the room, hovering over something while snickering to themselves. As though sensing that they were being watched, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe locked optics with him...then grinned. That was the cue to leave, he did not want to be around when whatever the Twins had planned came to fruition.

Rising out of his seat, he walked over to the energon dispenser to grab a cube to take with him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They opened their subspace pockets and both took out 2 medium sized bags filled with thousands of tiny white paper balls.

_A week before..._

While Bumblebee was out on a recon mission, Sideswipe got the job of being Spike's taxi. The human wanted to go to something in the city called a 'Parade'. The human population was celebrating something or other that was significant to that particular day. As Spike was having a great time watching the other humans travel by in groups playing with things that they beat on or blow into to make a noise, Sideswipe was inspecting a group of smaller humans, children, who were throwing small amounts of gun powder wrapped in paper on the ground. This seemed to entertain them greatly, the small, sharp noise encouraged them to throw more.

Then a brilliant idea came to his mind; what if you threw a lot of them at the same time? If it was possible to grin in alt-mode, he would have. This could make for one of the best pranks ever! After some poking, prodding, and then all out bribery of Spike with promises to do manual labor, he got him to corner the market on the boxes of tiny explosives at that parade...much to the dismay of the younger humans.

Back at the Ark, Sideswipe presented his brother with his prize. Needless to say Sunstreaker was impressed and both got to scheming immediately.

_Present..._

While Red Alert was still distracted with the energon, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took the opportunity to untie the bags and get ready. Preparing through their private comm-link, they initiated countdown:

One...

Two...

THREE!

The Twins whipped the bags so the tiny explosives flew out towards the center of the rec room. The grins on their faces couldn't possibly get wider as they watched their little distractions fly across the room, as if in slow motion.

Then it happened.

Snap after snap after snap sent everyone present in the room into a panic.

Perceptor was in the middle of drinking his energon when it happened, causing the scientist to spit it back out...into Wheeljack's face. Wheeljack, caught by surprise by the tiny explosions and the energon being spit in his face, flailed and caused the chair he was sitting in to tip backwards and send him crashing to the floor.

Jazz tripped over Blaster and was sent flying into the table that Red Alert was previously occupying.

Red Alert, having the most sensitive sensors of anyone on the Ark, was disturbed the most. He practically jumped out of his armor, horns flashing in rapid pulses of light, a scream ripping from his vocal processor. He ran as fast out of rec-room as his legs could carry him, all the while paging everyone on the Ark that Decepticons were attacking.

Prowl, who got very little recharge time, was already furious that he was awoken from it to deal with whatever was going on. Rounding a corner, he was very literally, run over by a glitching and screaming Red Alert. He layed on the floor where he was knocked over, "I swear, if this is a prank by the Twins..." He couldn't even finish his thought when he heard an explosion of laughing.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were rolling on the floor of the rec-room, holding the middle part of their bodies and laughing hard. Sunstreaker was desperatly trying to inhale air to circulate it and cool off his body since all the laughing was causing him to heat up. "I...I CAN'T! OH...CAN'T! HURTS!" He tried to blurt out a coherent sentence but couldn't.

Half of the crew of the Ark decended upon the rec-room only to find a bewildered Perceptor and Wheeljack. Jazz, who was picking himself out of the broken table. Blaster, who had transformed and was rubbing one of his arms. Then the Twins, still rolling on the floor, laughing and gasping for air.

Then came in Prowl.

"Can you two tell me why I was just woken out of a recharge cycle and run over by Red Alert who was screaming something about Decepticons planting explosives in the rec-room?" The Twins stopped laughing. The eerie calm with which Prowl spoke meant he was really ticked off. Sideswipe nudged Sunstreaker with his arm, "Uh..." Before he could answer, the sound of small snaps made everyone turn.

Bumblebee, who was moving around to get a better look, stepped on a few of the tiny bombs that didn't explode when they hit the ground. Looking at the bottom of his pede curiously, he wiped off the residue that was left and inspected it. "Gun powder?"

Prowl picked up another unexploded ball between his fingers and squeezed it, causing it to snap.

His doorwings started to twitch. The Twins noticed.

"I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say. So for the love of Primus, just go now. I will be down shortly."

That same eerily calm tone. They got up and walked cautiously past Prowl, then broke into a run towards the brig to make sure he wasn't coming for them. It was far safer behind the energy bars then outside with Prowl.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Work in progress. Let me know what you think! The juicy stuff with happen in the next chapter ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Red AlertXMirage**

**Warnings**: Voyeurism, fantasizing, self-stimulation, sticky.

I changed the plot up a bit, so it won't be strictly Red AlertxTwins. The plot bunny has been pooping pellets of ideas on my brain and I'm going with it.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was an inconvenience, but also had its benefits. Whenever the glitch started, Red Alert had to get to the Monitoring Room, he couldn't be around anyone or _it_ would happen again. Being cooped up in there let him concentrate on the ship, watching everything...everyone.

His horns flashed and a most pleasant chill shot up his backstrut, a gasp passed his lips. He leaned back into his chair and brought a hand up to his right horn, touching it lightly with a finger. He gasped again at the contact, his horns were usually very sensitive, when glitches happened, they were even more sensitive and could pick up even the slightest breeze against them.

He put his face in his hands and groaned, "Open a private com-link to Ratchet, audio only." Teletraan-1 beeped in acknowledgement.

"_I thought I would hear from you soon Red Alert. Glitch?"_

"Yes."

"_I figured as much when I heard your emergency page. I got the whole story from Prowl, if he doesn't offline them, I sure will."_

Red Alert just sighed.

"_Just take it easy Red, I'll page a bulletin to everyone's personal com-link to not disturb you for a while. Just let me know when the glitch goes away alright?"_

His horns flashed again, Red Alert bit back a moan. Why did Ratchet have such a sexy voice?

"_Red?"_

"I...I'm fine. Just...my horns. Getting harder to fight it."

"_I'll put in my override access codes on the locking system to the door to the Monitoring Room, just in case. Just com me if you need anything alright?"_

"Th...thank you, Ratchet." The private line beeped off.

___________________________________________________________________________

Sideswipe sat on the floor of the brig, sulking, "This is what I get for coming up with my own ideas...and having _you_ orchestrate them." he shot a dirty look at his brother.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea. Don't blame me for joining in with you on it! I just wanted to make _your _plan a success. I'm the one that should be complaining, just LOOK at my paintjob! I was going to redo it today but noooooo, now I'm stuck in here and will probably be in here for a few days. I'm going to look like a trash heap when Prowler lets us loose."

Both turned their heads to the sound of a door sliding open and closed. "Well speak of Unicron incarnate..." Sunstreaker snidely remarked.

Prowl walked towards their holding cell and stopped in front of it, "Well?" he crossed his arms.

"'Well' what?" the Twins said in unison, feigning stupidity.

"Do you have anything to say to help alleviate the brig sentence I'm going to give to you? You might want to try since it's going to be a long one." His wings twitched at random intervals.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other, "It was...really funny?"

Prowl just narrowed his optics, "I was going to give you 5 Earth days down here, you just made it 7."

"WHAT!?" Twin yells echoed off the walls.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The washracks were viewed as a common area since multiple mechs could be in there at once, although everyone treated it as a private area since most wanted time to themselves while trying to get clean. Even so, a singular camera was installed in there in case anything were to happen.

The monitors were the only things projecting light into the dark room, Red Alert preferred the darkness when his glitches occurred. Too much light would hurt his optics...it also allowed him to not see the degrading acts he put himself through. A movement on the far left monitor caught his eye, Mirage.

Red Alert's spark skipped a pulse, he was in the washracks standing underneath a spout that sprayed a liquid agent that was harmless to Cybertronian armor but helped dissolve organic matter. Mirage was one of the mechs on the Ark that Red Alert always kept an optic out for, the special cloaking device that he had unnerved the security director. He could go anywhere, do anything he wanted and no one could track him unless he wanted to be tracked. Also, his lack of one-hundered percent allegiance to the Autobot cause marked him a potential traitor in Red Alert's opinion.

He kept staring at the monitor, at Mirage. His horns flashed again and that same chill snaked it's way up his backstrut. Optics dimming, Red Alert tilted his head downward and lifted his hands to his horns. Still sensitive, if not more since the last time he touched them. He leaned into his touch, relaxing and enjoying the sensation. His horns flashed everytime he rubbed them, every flash elicited small tingles that traveled down his neck, backstrut, and eventually gathered in the region occupied by his cod piece. He offlined his optics to enjoy the sensation more when he was jolted out of it by a wandering touch on his torso. He jumped up, "Who's ther...!" His cry was cut off by something covering his mouth. He was violently turned around and slammed down onto the control panels. Red Alert squirmed as best as he could to try and get out of the mystery attacker's grip, but it was to no avail. The attacker pushed their weight down on his back, preventing him from moving too much.

"You like to watch don't you Red?" was whispered close to his right audio receptor. His horns fritzed at that, another shiver and gasp elicited.

"Please, who..." his plea was cut short when he noticed the air above him waver and a solid object materialized. "Mirage! What is going onAHHH!" Something wet moved up his left horn. Mirage let his glossa dance around Red Alert's horn, effectively shutting up the Security Director save for a few whimpers and moans.

"Why else would you install a camera in the washracks? You like to watch. You like to overload yourself to others at one of their most vulnerable moments, don't you?" The last part whispered again.

"I...I installed it for the s-safety of the crew! Please, Mirage, I don't..." He was cut short when his horns started to fritz overtime now. Interfacing protocols kicked in and lubrication started to flow in his port, his spike started to extend out. As much as he tried to fight it, his body had other plans.

Mirage moved off and stepped back, leaving Red Alert splayed out on the control panel. Legs shaking as he tried to keep balance, lubrication flowing down them at a steady pace, Red Alert finally collapsed to his knees. "Since you liked to watch me in the washracks, maybe you'll grant me the pleasure of watching you at your most vulnerable." His tone clinched it, Red Alert's panel slid back and allowed his spike to slide out.

"Mirage, I can't! Please don't make me do this!" He pleaded as his right hand came up and wrapped itself around his spike.

Mirage grinned, "I am not making you do anything. _You_ are going to do this for me. I have a feeling that given the chance, you would exhibit yourself like this in front of everyone. You _want_ the attention, you _want_ them to watch you just as much as you watch them. Am I correct?" The only response he got was Red Alert starting to move his hand up and down his spike slowly, the spilled lubricant underneath him starting to turn into a small puddle.

Lifting his head up, Red Alert looked up at him, "Watch me." Mirage quirked an optic ridge, "Please watch me." The movement of his hand on his spike started to quicken, his horns still flashing. He moved his gaze down and moaned, he was close. The tingles from his horns were pushing him closer and closer to an overload coupled with the sensation the lubrication dripping from him, he just needed one thing to push him over the edge.

Mirage knelt down next to him and whispered, "What. Do. You. _Need_?"

Red Alert squeezed his optics shut, his overload desperately close.

"I NEED YOU TO WATCH ME!"

He threw his head back in an open-mouthed silent scream as transmetal fluid spurted from his spike. Mirage stood there enjoying the sight before him, the intensity of Red Alert's overload was so great that it temporarily offlined him. Grinning to himself again, he activated his cloaking device and disappeared.

A few clicks were needed for Red Alert's systems to reboot themselves. He onlined to himself still on his knees with his spike still in his hand, splatters on transmetal fluid on his face, the puddle of lubrication underneath him had grown a little more. He stood up slowly, legs still a little shaky, spike sliding back into place. He frowned at the mess he made. Turning back towards the monitors, he observed Mirage still in the washracks. He pushed a button on the control panel, turning off that particular camera. "I probably shouldn't have that one on when I'm glitching." the Security Director muttered to himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Let me know what you guys think! Thank you everyone for the reviews =D


End file.
